


13: “You’re breaking my heart, babe.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 Days of Fandoms [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Competition, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Foursome Relationship, Halloween Contest, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Multi, Stiles Stilinski Being an Idiot, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	13: “You’re breaking my heart, babe.”

**13: “You’re breaking my heart, babe.”**

* * *

"No." Scott McCall stated for the third time. He didn't need to glanced back to his boyfriend to know that Stiles was full on pouting at him.

"Come on Scott! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" 

"It's Halloween, Stiles. It comes around every year and I am not revealing my wolf so you can win some stupid Halloween costume party."

"Okay it is a stupid Halloween party but it's Jackson’s stupid Halloween party! I need to win this! I mean seriously Scott, buddy, pal, the love of my life I need to win this."

"a making me reveal that I'm a werewolf to hundred of people are gonna help you win."

Stiles nodded rapidly, "I mean come on Scott, this is all I have over Jackson. Jackson is doing Disney princes! He has three boyfriends helping him, three! He's got Adian playing Prince Eric, Danny playing Aladdin, Ethan as Flynn Rider and Jackson gonna Prince Philip. I can only beat him if you help me."

"No. I am not transforming for a stupid contest."

"You're breaking my heart, babe."

"Love you too Stiles."


End file.
